Breaking The Habits
by Akane-chan88
Summary: Ryuichi kommt abends spät von der Arbeit nach Hause und hat zu viel Zeit, über seine Beziehung zu der Person, die er liebt, nachzudenken.rnrnDie Story hat nichts mit dem Linkin Park-Song zu tun! Ich habe nur den Titel benutzt.


_Titel: _Breaking The Habits  
_Autor:_ Akane-chan/Nimue  
_e-Mail:_ karileinchenyahoo.de

_Fandom:_ Gravitation  
_Pairing:_ Ryuichi x Tohma  
_Warnings:_ shônen ai shortfic sad  
_Disclaimer:_ Die verwendeten Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Murakami Maki und ich mache auch keinerlei Profit mit dieser Story. Der Titel gehört der Band Linkin Park, aber die Story hat nichts mit dem Lied zu tun.  
_Kommentar:_ Die Story entstand auf der Zugfahrt von einem Moon-Child-Abend zurück auf den letzten Seiten meines Con Hons. Nicht grade das beste, was ich je geschrieben habe, aber es gibt auch schlechteres.  
Ich sollte vielleicht erwähnen, dass die Ansichten über Tohma in dieser Story nicht die meinen sind, sondern die, die ich mir bei Ryuichi in diesem Moment am besten vorstellen konnte.  
Und nein, es wird keine Fortsetzung geben.  
_Widmung:_ Angua, camuizuuki und Nanako – der Abend war einfach nur toll, das müssen wir mal wiederholen!

So, genug der Vorrede, viel Spaß beim Lesen. Über Kommentare und kontruktive Kritik freue ich mich natürlich sehr.

Das kleine Appartement war fast komplett dunkel, nur eine halb kaputte Straßenlaterne vor dem Fenster warf ihren schummrigen Schein in das Zimmer.

Ryuichi saß in einer Ecke des Sofas, seine Hand lag unsicher neben dem Telefon.

Er hatte es versprochen. Er hatte versprochen, sich zu beeilen, nach Hause zu kommen und Tohma dann auf der Arbeit anzurufen, wie ein Geschäftspartner, der die Mittagspause der Angestellten nutzte – und wusste, dass Tohma keine machte – um interne Absprachen zu treffen. Denn wenn es bei Ryuichi ein Uhr nachts war und er total übermüdet aus dem Studio nach Hause kam, war es bei Tohma gerade zwölf Uhr mittags.

Er perfekt ausgeklügelte Plan, wie jeder von Tohmas Plänen, der die Geheimhaltung ihrer kleinen amour fou gewährleisten sollte. Denn der inzwischen als Geschäftsmann erfolgreiche Ex-Nittle-Grasper-Keyboarder war verheiratet – nicht, dass ihn das dazu gebracht hätte, seine inzwischen fünf Jahre andauernde Beziehung zu Ryuichi zu beenden. Immerhin war die Hochzeit so oder so nur eine Vernunftehe gewesen. Sie verband zwei alte und wohlhabende Familien und außerdem – und ja, das war wohl der entscheidende Grund – war Uesugi oder seit nunmehr zwei Jahren – Seguchi Mika die Schwester der Person, die Tohma mehr zu lieben schien als alles andere, mehr als Ryuichi (wieder einmal versetzte es dem Sänger einen schmerzhaften Stich), sogar mehr als sich selbst: Uesugi Eiri.

Ryuichi schüttelte den Kopf, schaute wieder auf das Telefon.

Warum musste er sich eigentlich immer fügen? Warum musste er Tohma hinterherlaufen, wie ein treues Hündchen? Warum bemühte sich Tohma nicht auch einmal?

Sofort widersprach sich Ryuichi selbst. Tohma bemühte sich, er bemühte sich wirklich. Immerhin hatte er es überhaupt möglich gemacht, dass sie weiter zusammen bleiben konnten. Und außerdem hatte Tohma viel zu tun, seine Firma, seine Frau, das alles machte ihm Stress. Da konnte er seine Gedanken nicht auch noch an Ryuichi verschwenden.

Aber warum nicht? Schließlich liebte er ihn, oder? Und wenn man jemanden liebte, dann kümmerte man sich auch um ihn, man machte sich eben Gedanken. Und es war ja nicht so, dass Ryuichis Leben in den USA das reinste Zuckerschlecken war. Auch er hatte es schwer, sich als Solomusiker ein einem vollkommen fremden Land zu etablieren, mit neuen Produzenten, neuen Managern (und besonders dieser war wirklich ein wenig... gewöhnungsbedürftig) klarzukommen, sein Leben überhaupt erst einmal zu festigen. Und trotzdem, er dachte an Tohma.

Natürlich, der Blonde war ein Mensch, der die Kontrolle brauchte, der nur in seinen Bahnen lebte, der sich auf niemand anderen als sich selbst verließ, das gar nicht konnte. Deswegen stellte er die Regeln, er brauchte das.

Aber merkte er nicht, dass er Ryuichi damit verletzte? Merkte er nicht, dass Ryuichi spüren wollte, das Tohma etwas an ihm lag? Das er ihm vielleicht irgendwie wichtig war? Und dass er ihm vielleicht, nur vielleicht und nur ein ganz kleines bisschen vertraute? So tat man das doch unter Liebenden, war das wirklich so viel zu viel verlangt? Merkte Tohma das alles nicht?

Er war beschäftigt. Er hatte viel zu tun, er musste sich um wichtigere Dinge kümmern. Tohma hatte nicht die Zeit, sich zu bemühen, Ryuichi zu verstehen.

Aber sollte er das nicht eigentlich? War es nicht auch gegenseitiges Verständnis, auf dem die Liebe beruhte?

Ryuichi schüttelte den Kopf. So sehr er es auch versuchte, Tohma vor sich in Schutz zu nehmen, es ging nicht mehr. Und er musste zugeben, dass er es langsam satt hatte.

Der Sänger stand auf, ging ins Schlafzimmer. Es war halb zwei, jetzt hätte er eigentlich spätestens anrufen sollen. Aber er tat es nicht. Er zog sich um, legte sich ins Bett und kuschelte sich in die zahlreichen Kissen und Decken.

Er würde nicht anrufen. Heute nicht, morgen nicht und übermorgen auch nicht, So lange nicht, bis Tohma merkte, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war.

Wenn er es merkte...

ENDE


End file.
